1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a baking apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for thawing and proofing delicate, moisture reactive frozen food products with evaporative dehumidification.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A bakery usually prepares dough for baked products well before they are actually baked in an oven. To insure freshness, these products in the "raw dough stage" are usually frozen for some period of time. Prior to placement in the oven, the dough must be thawed and/or "proofed." Because it is desirable to cure the dough immediately prior to baking, cooling the dough to retard the cure or proof is usually performed after thawing. When the dough is ready for baking, it is proofed in a proofing device by selectively adding heat and humidity, thereby causing it to rise. The quality of proofing is dependent upon time, temperature and humidity. Conventional proofing devices are plagued by excessive condensation buildup on the goods. This occurs because the humidity rises uncontrollably during the process, and has a particularly negative effect on delicate moisture reactive foods such as doughnuts and pastries which are made with finely ground flour. The use of finely ground flour in baking results in a higher quality product. However, such product is unable to absorb the quantities of moisture generated during conventional proofing without suffering from some degradation in quality. As a result, it was previously necessary to use coarser flours with better moisture retention properties, albeit at the expense of product quality.
Designers of proofing devices have addressed this problem by attempting to regulate the amount of condensation generated during proofing by controlling the humidity level within the device. An example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,402, issued to Raufeisen. The patent teaches a proofing apparatus wherein humidity control is maintained by circulating proofing air into a chamber from a proofing air heater downwardly to a boiler where it is humidified and then circulated upwardly over the goods. In this manner, it is hoped that excessive humidity levels and resultant condensation within the system is avoided.
Other inventions directed to proofing dough are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,066,011, issued to Ballentine, 4,635,540, issued to Dowds, 4,667,591, issued to Garbar, et al,, and 4,939,987 issued to Smith.
Finally, U.S. SIR H229 issued to Phillips, teaches a testing chamber for simulating outdoor environmental conditions by controlling the temperature and humidity therein through associated heating, cooling, humidifying and dehumidifying equipment.